The Greatest Human Flaw
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Kurama and Yoko are at odds concerning matters of the heart, and a certain fire demon. Will Yoko accept the risks his counterpart is willing to make to be with the one he loves, and will it truly be enough to save them? KxH Yaoi
1. Shock Treatment

Disclaimer: For all of you who don't know me, I'm Kaat. Yeah, just Kaat, I don't even own an anime series, let alone one so great as Yu Yu Hakusho. I just like putting it's characters through some interesting situations that the _real_ owner of Yu Yu Hakusho could never come up with.

A/N: Hi, yeah. Listen, this is me. I have all these great ideas stuck in my head and they won't come out. I'd try beating them out with a broom if I thought I would accomplish something, but alas, writer blocks are my curse to bear for all eternity. So, please bear with me as I struggle aimlessly to please you with my work. Ooh, ahh, and eww all you like, some constructive criticism is good for all of us I think.

The Greatest Human Flaw

"Raining again. It seems the sun has disappeared forever, never to return to this world. Then again, what would I know? Perhaps it is a punishment bestowed upon the Ningen race for their insolence. Or have I committed some unknown crime against the gods?"

Kurama sighed and turned away from the pouring rain outside his window to rest his head on his desk. He was alone again, for the third night in a row; he was becoming accustomed to his mother's frequent dates with her new boyfriend, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

//"At least she has someone."//

\\"You sound a tad jealous, Yoko."\\ Kurama mused.

//"I am. It's not fair. Why does everyone else have someone, but I--we--, the most lusted after creature in all three worlds, sit here alone every night?"//

Kurama sighed again and rolled his eyes. It was difficult having to harbor two souls in one human body. Yoko's rebellious ways were enough to drive him insane at some points. The youko was always complaining that he was lonely, that he needed to be with someone, even just for one night. Kurama always scoffed at this. He couldn't make the youko in him understand that he couldn't do that. He knew what Yoko meant by 'being with someone' and he wouldn't allow it. He was saving himself for the one he truly loved.

Kurama started when a light tapping on the windowpane met his ears. Lifting his head and turning to face the noise, a smile immediately lit up his drowsy features. He jumped from his seat and walked hastily to the window to open it and admit the small, drenched half Koorime.

"Hello, Hiei. I was starting to wonder if you would come. This storm is awful, isn't it?" Kurama spoke with such innocence that he surprised even himself. There was only one problem with saving himself for the one he loved.

"Hn."

He was in love with his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama sat on the sofa next to Hiei and handed the youkai his cup of hot chocolate. Hiei had dropped by his room fifteen minutes ago, wet, and as usual, grumpy. He now sat with his knees drawn up to his chest with a blanket wrapped tightly around him, watching reruns of Inuyasha.

"Mother will be gone for at least another two hours. That gives us free reign over the house until she returns." Kurama murmured while sipping from his own steaming mug. The chocolaty goodness was one of Hiei's favorite treats and Kurama prided himself in finding one of Hiei's weaknesses.

//"Look at you, Shuichi. Drooling over him like a hound. Tell him already or let me have my way with him."//

\\"Stop it, Yoko! I won't let you treat Hiei like he's a toy; so there's no reason to even say such things. I won't ever let you touch him, so you will wallow in your so-called 'loneliness' until the day you rot."// Kurama winced as a sudden pain constricted his chest and he let out a small, inaudible gasp.

"Are you dying?"

"H-Huh?" Was Kurama's unintelligible response when he looked up to see Hiei staring at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Under different circumstances, he would have thought it cute, but his mind was elsewhere.

"I asked if you were dying, kitsune. Are you deaf now, too?" Hiei blinked almond shaped eyes at his partner, trying to assess the reason of the sudden spike in the youko's ki. It wasn't the first time he felt the sudden change. From early a mile away he could easily tap into Kurama's ki signature, and he found it strange that it was fluctuating the way it was. It didn't feel threatening and by the time he reached the red head's window, it was normal again. For this reason, he said nothing to the kitsune.

"Ah. Sorry, Hiei. No, I'm not dying, just thinking." Kurama blushed slightly and continued to sip at his coco, one hand absently moving under his own blanket to his chest to rub the area he felt that he had been stabbed.

"Hn. Try not to hurt yourself next time, baka kitsune." Hiei let a snide smirk slip before returning his attention back to the television. Kurama's blush deepened at this; Hiei's insults could be so adorable at times.

Kurama's thoughts wandered back to the ache in his chest. He had no idea where it had come from, and it was gone before he could even recognize it. It was enough to shatter the mind link he had with Yoko, for that he was grateful, but the numbness in his ribs was more than a little uncomfortable. Deciding to let it pass, Kurama snuggled deeper into the warmth of his blanket and watched The rest of the episode playing on TV. The occurrence did not pass his mind again for the rest of the night, nor did Yoko's voice seep into his mind to bother him.

When it neared the time for Shiori to return home, Kurama lifted himself from the chair and took both empty cups to the kitchen, where he washed and dried them quickly. As he was placing them back in the cabinet, he heard the TV shut off and quiet footfalls on the steps leading up to his bedroom. It was Kurama's point to make sure his feelings were never known to his friend, but he would never allow the hiyoukai to sleep outside in the cold, thus he had to make sure he kept his emotions closely in check. Hiei would always stay with him while in the Ningenkai, though for the first few months, Hiei slept at the window incase he had to escape quickly. Once the fire demon realized that he was safe within the confines of Kurama's home, he relaxed and before the red head knew it, Hiei was sleeping next to him. Kurama couldn't count the times he had to leave to bed for a glass of water just to resist the temptation of touching the delectable demon sleeping lightly at his side.

Sighing, the redhead turned out the lights in the kitchen and sauntered up the stairs to room. Things would never be easy with Hiei, that much he knew was certain, but he couldn't give up hope that someday, his feelings for his friend would be realized by Hiei, and by Yoko. He hated to think that he would spend the rest of their relationship hiding from the one being he trusted more than any in the three worlds. It would come to the point that he'd either die of frustration, or Hiei would find out by other than acceptable means.

Hiei watched him from a sitting position on the bed while Kurama gathered his nightclothes and went to change in the adjoining bathroom. Without a word or thought, the youko closed the door behind him and commenced brushing his teeth and hair before changing. upon returning to his room, he could't hide the smile that crossed his features at how innocent Hiei looked curled up on his side. Shaking his head, he flipped the light switch and plunged the room into darkness.

Kurama yawned widely and rubbed his eyes when he slipped under the sheets of his bed, careful not to disturb the already dozing Koorime next to him. Pulling the covers up to his chin and turning on his side, he closed his eyes and finally let sleep claim him for the night.

::Dream::

_It was dark out now, and the air had grown cold. He sat close to the open flame, a large pelt draped over his suave shoulders. Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him and let his eyes slip closed, listening to an old Makai tune in the background. It was not unusual to hear his partner humming to himself while he counted their day's steal. Instead, it brought forth an odd comfort that he just couldn't refuse. He had taken a liking to the song now whispering past his fuzzy ears; as long as the Acid Lullaby's words were not spoken, it sounded like a tune a mother would sing to her young as they drifted off to sleep._

"_You look extremely cold, kit." The soft voice of his partner drew him out of his sleepy stupor and he smiled._

"_Only a bit. Are you almost finished?"_

"_Why don't you go to bed, I will be along shortly to warm you up." The deep voice rumbled in his ears like Rekai thunder and he couldn't help but shudder. Getting to his feet, he sauntered over to the makeshift bed of furs along the wall of the cave and nestled between two of the blankets after throwing the one he was using over the rest._

_Indeed the day had been long and tiresome, and he needed rest more than anything. It was strange; he mused, how getting money the easy way could be so hard sometimes. Perhaps they would spend the next day just lazing about and regaining their energy. Things would be so much harder without his trusted partner, Kuronue. Never before had he felt so comfortable around another. Of course, Kuronue was something he never had before, a friend._

_Golden eyes peeled open to watch the violet-eyed youkai strip off his clothes. He couldn't deny it; that Chimera was beautiful in every way. He watched intently as Kuronue moved slowly over him and pulled back the covers to crawl under them. Slowly turning to face the youkai, he gazed into perfect spheres of purple, elated by the warmth rolling off his friend. Kuronue was always so warm._

_Kuronue gave him his infamous crooked smile and pulled him closer to his form, wrapping a lazy arm around the youko's waist and caressing the ivory skin at the small of his back, his other hand moving to prop up his head._

_One hand made it's way up to stroke the flat plane of the youkai's chest and he smiled when Kuronue hissed at the cold finger brushing over a sensitive nipple. He loved to make him squirm; sometimes it was all too easy._

"_Kuro--." He found himself cut off by a hungry kiss, which he wholly accepted. When they finally broke for air, Kuronue smiled tenderly at him and moved onto his back. He brought the hand that was around the youko to the back of his neck, and pulled the kitsune's head to lay on his bare chest, wrapping both arms around him gently to hold him there._

"_Sleep, kit..." It was the last thing he remembered before letting his heavy eyelids slide shut._

Kurama smiled in his sleep and turned to face Hiei's back, snuggling close to the warmth he found there. He nosed the black fabric of the youkai's shirt and breathed in the scent that was far too different from the youkai's in his dream.

::Dream::

_He yawned and stretched lazily on the bed of soft moss growing at the side of the spring, apathetically pushing the blond haired youko over with his foot. Soft chuckles met his ears and he turned over to fall back asleep, burying his face in his arm._

_SLAP!_

_A loud yelp escaped him and he jumped up into a half sitting position, ruefully rubbing his bare bottom, now wide awake and alert. The other youko's around him burst out in a fit of laughter, holding their sides and falling over._

"_Aww, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Came the voice from the only youko not laughing. He turned to see the blond kitsune frowning at him with a dirty footprint on the side of his face. Whimpering, he nodded once._

"_Akitsue, I ought to kill you." He could barely keep the laugher out of his voice when he looked at the youko's face again. It was definitely his footprint on that youko's cheek, the thought of how it got there caused him to snicker._

"_I don't see how it's so funny, Kurama!" Was Akitsue's reply as he put him in a headlock and began to punch him softly on the top of the head. Yoko growled playfully and pushed back with his feet, causing Akitsue to fall back and release his hold on him. He immediately went to work at biting the furry golden ears, which from a spectator's point of view, looked like he was trying to gnaw them off._

_The kitsune that were sitting near by were laughing until tears were streaming down their cheeks at the sight before them; Akitsue now sitting atop Yoko's chest, slapping him across the head, yelling, "Die, die, die!" at his lover. Yoko growled and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Akitsue's neck and rolling them. They continued to roll until..._

_SPLASH!_

_If it were possible, the youkos would have laughed harder when the two bickering foxes rolled right over the edge and into the water, earning the attention of the three females swimming nearby. When they stood up, they glared at each other then laughed at their drenched forms._

Kurama woke at the sound of his mother's voice calling him from downstairs. He felt awful this morning, like he had been hit by Yusuke's Rei gun. Yawning, he peeled back the covers and crawled out of bed, noting that Hiei was already gone. He mumbled to himself as he made his way to his closet to find something to wear.

Shortly after, he was sitting on his bed, dressed, and brushing his long hair, staring out at the diminishing rain outside. He was grateful it was a Sunday, which meant no school, and no getting wet.

In a helpless mood already, he set the brush on his nightstand and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was doubtlessly making breakfast for them. He knew he couldn't get away with hiding in his room all day, so he tried to make the best of it; plus, he missed his mother. She had barely been home in two weeks and was almost never seen longer than an hour after he returned home from school in the afternoon. Between her job and her new boyfriend, Shiori had little time left for him, which he didn't mind so much recently since it gave him more time to spend with Hiei. Slipping into the kitchen, he yawned again and stretched. At his rather noisy entrance, Shiori turned from the stove to regard her son and stopped to stare at him like he had grown two heads.

"Morning... Mother?"

"Shuichi! You're so pale! Are you sick?" Shiori dropped the spatula on the stove and practically ran over to Kurama to check her son's temperature.

"No, mother. I'm not sick, I just didn't sleep very well last night." Kurama mumbled as Shiori's hands brushed against his cheek. "How was your date?" Shiori gave him a worried look but backed away, going back to the stove to check the eggs.

"It was nice. I had a lot of fun." Shiori smiled as she put two eggs on each plate along with two pieces of toast. "I wish you would find yourself a girlfriend so you could experience the fun, too." Kurama playfully rolled his eyes and sat down when Shiori placed the plates on the table. It was so like his mother to worry about him, but it was nice to know that someone cared.

"I know, mother, I just haven't found that special someone yet."

//"Oh, yes you have. You just won't tell him."//

\\"Hush."\\

"I'm serious, Shuu-kun, If you don't at least try, you'll be alone forever." A twang of guilt rushed through him and he sighed softly. What response could he have for that?

"I would rather spend the rest of my life alone, than be with someone who doesn't love me for who I am." This earned him another worried look from his mother. Lowering his eyes to his plate, he began to eat in silence. Shiori sat down in her own seat but didn't touch her food. She couldn't imagine how difficult it had to be to walk in her sons' shoes. Though she was pretty, no one had ever looked at her like she was a diamond in a box of coal like she knew girls did her boy. At times, she could almost swear she was jealous of him, but it was all nonsense in her eyes. All she could ever hope for was his happiness.

"I know it must be hard for you, Shuichi... To find someone who doesn't want you because of your looks or your intelligence. There's someone out there for you, somewhere. I know it."

//"Yes, and it's not some disgruntled little fire demon who can't even complete a full sentence!"//

The pain he felt the night before returned tenfold and he nearly dropped his glass of orange juice as his chest constricted as if being crushed by some invisible force. This time it struck a nerve, leaving him awestruck and perplexed. He couldn't hear his mother calling him over the high pitched ringing in his ears. He could barely make out his plate through the white spots dancing in front of his eyes, and all of a sudden, he felt he couldn't breath.

"Shuichi!" This time he heard his mother clearly.

"Yes?" Kurama lifted his gaze from the table's surface to his mother's worried eyes. He could feel her trepidation as clearly as he could see it. As intelligent as he was he was no match for this Ningen woman who had raised him. She would find out soon enough what was ailing him and try to help. So why was he hiding from her? Maybe it was because he didn't know what was wrong with himself in the first place that he didn't want his mother to pressure him into confessing.

"Shuichi, are you alright? You looked as if you were about to pass out."

"I'm fine mother; I just have a bit of a headache, that's all." He ended his sentence with a reassuring smile, then continued to eat. As worried as Shiori was becoming, she continued to eat as well. As a mother, Shiori knew that there were many things in her son's life that he kept not only from her, but the rest of the world as well. She understood anyone's reason for keeping some secrets, she only wished as her little boy grew up, he would open up and truly let her into his life. It seemed now, that it was never meant to be. Her son would always remain the enigma among normal people, the 'fox in the flock', so to speak. Nonetheless, she loved him and trusted him enough not to pry into his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Hopefully by writing this fic it can get some of my viewer off my back until ui can recover from my writers block. I'm pretty sure I will be editing and updating this fic alot within the next few days, so please bear with me. I promise not to make any drastic changes, so please review. By the way. In case you were wondering, Kurama's dreams are memories of his that he cannot remember from his previous life. It's a story in itself that will unfold in later chapters. I'm only giving you a slick of the pie for now, so to speak.


	2. Yoko Wins

A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I've posted a chapter for this one that I almost forgot about it entirely! But have no fear, I am home from Iraq and ready to serve my loyal fans some new material. Keep an eye out for updated chapters! Also, check out my very own series that I've started called "Keepsakes". I'm ready to buckle down and get some work done, so be prepared! Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. This is the chapter you would call "The calm before the storm". Sounds cool a least.

Chapter 2: Yoko Wins

"YUCK!"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Yusuke up to his knees in mud. Kuwabara was laughing himself silly at a safe distance.

"I'm going to kill Koenma for sending us on a damn mission in the middle of a damn monsoon." Yusuke mumbled under his breath as he trudged out of the mud puddle.

"Demons don't wait for sunshine, Yusuke." Kurama snickered behind a hand.

"Yeah! Well why the hell not? They come to the Ningenkai, just to be swallowed up by a damn mud puddle!"

They were informed a day ago about a group of demons that slipped through a barrier into the human world and were hiding out nearby. The rain had stopped, but there was too much water for the ground to soak up, thus after four days of rain, the forest looked like a swamp. Koenma insisted that they all find these demons before they had a chance to wreck havoc.

Kurama still looked ill, if not more so, but he claimed to be well enough to go along. The others would not argue with him, knowing they would lose. Kurama was not about to put his friends at risk with his absence over something he believed was insignificant.

"C'mon, guys, the sooner we get this over with, the better. I'm hungry." Kuwabara complained.

"Hn, imbecile." Hiei grumbled from his perch up in a tree, and ran ahead.

"What was that! Yeah, you better run, Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled after him. Kurama just shook his head and continued on, being mindful to walk around all the mud.

"REIGUN!" The shout echoed through the ancient trees of the forest, followed by a blinding blue light as two of the eight remaining youkai were incinerated on the spot. Kuwabara beheaded the smallest of them with his rei sword, and Hiei cut through the burly youkai about to jump Kurama from behind. The redhead was currently dealing with the two demons protecting their leader. For some reason, he seemed to be tiring rather quickly.

Yusuke looked up after head butting his next opponent, just in time to see Kurama's weapon being ripped from his hand. The detective stared wide-eyed as one of the youkai slipped behind him. Being tied up with his own battle, he could not help the youko.

From his position in a tree, Hiei saw Kurama's whip thrown across the clearing, leaving the kitsune momentarily defenseless. He aimed his katana carefully and threw it at the youkai. He was rewarded with a blood- curdling cry as the youkai fell to the ground with a sword through his chest. A second youkai caught his attention, coming at Kurama from behind. By the time he warned the kitsune, it would be too late.

Hiei leapt from the tree with lightening-like speed, and landed behind Kurama just as the youkai would make impact. Before he could hurl the demon over the both of them, he felt his back collide with Kurama's, and suddenly, the contact was no longer there. As the youkai went sailing over their heads and into a tree, he turned to find Kurama pulling himself to his knees, covered in wet dirt and blood. He blinked twice, finally noticing that the blood wasn't Kurama's, but his own. When he had thrown the youkai, the small blade in which he held had been brought up across Hiei's chest and face, splattering blood on the youko behind him. Hiei winced as another reigun blast tore through the air to consume the last of their enemies.

"Why do I feel so drained?"

/"You're not drained. You're mind was just somewhere completely different than battle. Now turn around and look at what your mindlessness has done to your dear little fire demon."/

KuramablinkedandturnedslowlytoseeHieistandingoverhim,bearingalargegashoverhischestandface.Hiseyeswidenedinhorror,andheshrankawayfromthebloodyforminfrontofhim."WhathaveIdone?"

"H-Hiei... I'm sorry. I didn't mean--."

"Hn? What are you sorry about?" Hiei asked in his usual, gruff voice. "Are you saying it was your fault?"

/"Of course it's your fault. You were so caught up in your little human emotions that Hiei was injured because of you. Now he's going to die."/

\\No... He can't die; he isn't hurt that badly."\\

/"He may not die this time, but your next little screw up might be his last. Do you see now why 'love' is so stupid, why it is considered a weakness?"/

\\"No!"\\

The pain in his chest returned even worse than before, and it took all Kurama had not to cry out in anguish. His arms felt weak, too weak to hold up his heavy frame for a second longer. He felt himself falling, and his eyes closed to the world as his body all but went limp. He fell back onto the ground, unmoving.

"Kurama!" Yusuke bellowed as he ran to his friend, Kuwabara at his heels. He kneeled at the redhead's side and lifted the seemingly lifeless body into his arms. All the while, Hiei stood there, baffled. Kurama looked fine a minute ago, then all of a sudden, everything froze and the youko collapsed. Something was bothering him about this situation; everything about Kurama seemed... off today.

"Hn. Come to think of it, he's been acting strange all week." Hiei thought to himself.

"Yusuke, let's take him to Genkai's. Shorty's pretty banged up, too." Kuwabara mumbled when he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Yusuke nodded immediately and headed off into the woods again.

Yukina smiled softly as she tended to Hiei's wounds with careful precision, mindful of Hiei's condition and blood loss. They were in the room alone, Kuwabara having gone home early, and Yusuke went with Genkai to check up on Kurama who had yet to wake up.

The girl could easily define the expression on Hiei's face, confusion, and maybe, worry. It was odd seeing these emotions written so plainly on Hiei's face, he usually kept them skillfully hidden. Yukina tried to be supportive and reassuring, but nothing seemed to pull the hiyoukai out of his deep train of thought.

"I-I'm sure Kurama will be fine. Like Yusuke said, Kurama wasn't looking too good when you left. Maybe he is sick." Yukina spoke in a soft voice, as she continued with her work, healing the gash in his chest.

"There's something wrong with him, and it's not sickness."

Yukina blinked and waited for more information on Hiei's prompt, but the youkai once again fell silent and did not speak again.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Yusuke mumbled from his spot against the wall. He watched Genkai patiently clean Kurama's dirty form and cover him with a blanket.

"I don't know what the problem could be."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Yusuke growled.

"You see that's just it. There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him." Genkai sighed and moved to sit in the rocking chair beside the bed. Yusuke's brows knitted in worry. It had been five hours since Kurama lost consciousness, and there was no sign that he would wake anytime soon.

"I just don't get it. He barely has a scratch on him, so he's not injured, and he's got plenty of ki left. It's strange though; his ki seems to be fluctuating... Like one minute, he's overflowing with it, and the next, it feels as if he's completely tapped." Yusuke thought to himself as he watched his friend lying prone on the bed.

"I don't think there's anything more I can do for him until he wakes." Genkai's wrinkly hands folded neatly on her lap and she sighed wearily. She could tell already that it was going to be a long night. She could only hope that Kurama would come around soon; the rest of the Tantei were becoming restless, as was she.

A/N: So how'd you like? Please review or I just might not post the next chapter. By the way, Thanks shiorifoxies mom for such wonderful reviews. I hope that you continue to support me.


	3. It's A Tie

A/N: So it's going fist now, but I'm going to try working on all my unfinished fics at once to see if I can't get some of them done. Sadly, I have no clue when this one will end, hehe. But I'm pretty flexible and I hope you are too cause I'm going to do anything I have to to avoid a writers block.

Disclaimer: Don't own it... Come on, you know that. Don't look so disappointed.

Kurama surveyed his surroundings, or rather the lack of surroundings

_Kurama surveyed his surroundings, or rather the lack of surroundings. As far as the eye could see, was a black void that seemed to suck him deeper into the abyss. Not knowing what else to do, he stood still and resumed to take in the nothingness around him, finally coming to the conclusion he was hoping for._

"_This is a dream..."_

"_Of course it is." The deep alto voice appearing out of nowhere caught him off guard, and he whirled around to confront it, only to find himself face to face with his counterpart. Of all the things, he did not expect him._

"_Yoko..." Kurama's expression turned cold and he glared at the youko. "What have you done? What did you do to me?"_

"_I have invited you to my world for a reason, Shuichi, so shut up and I'll get to your questions in a minute." Yoko snapped._

_Kurama blinked and swallowed his next accusation. The youko was in no mood to play, that he could tell. It had been a while since he was able to face his aspect, but something was definitely different about him this time._

"_Shuichi... You know what you are, but you know so little about me. Your ignorance is putting us, and everyone you care for, at risk." Yoko started, never once diverting his gaze away from the redhead._

"_Why? How? I don't understand--."_

"_Precisely, Shuichi. You _don't _understand. When I merged with your body eighteen years ago, our soul's became one, but there is still a barrier there that allows us separate minds... and separate hearts. Our melded spirits give us the ability to hold this link we have with each other, and it will never falter as long as one of us lives."_

Hiei leaned against the door in the hallway, deep in concentration. It had been silent for far too long. Something was wrong here, he could feel it in his gut. He felt he knew his redheaded friend inside and out, and something seemed out of place. He watched for almost two and a half months as Kurama slipped deeper and deeper into depression. He dismissed it every time he saw that vacant expression in the kitsune's eyes. He could not sit back and watch anymore.

He had no idea where to begin. Kurama's symptoms appeared to be coming from within, as if something there was pulling him deeper into himself until Kurama had no chance of escaping. He knew of one way to help him, but it was also the most risky of his options. Kurama's mind was a dangerous place, this he knew. Hiei, only half Kurama's true age, still understood that there were many traps inside that mind, traps that could easily consume him. There were secrets, many dark memories and secrets that should remain hidden for eternity. No one knew of Yoko Kurama's past, but it was assured, that it was very dark and bloody. Kurama's mind was his greatest weapon. Should he force his way into that mind, even with something as powerful as the jagan, he could be lost. But something compelled him to at least try.

"Why do I care so much? Why would I risk so much just to help him?" Hiei thought to himself. This question plagued his thoughts just as much as the less recent ones. For a while now, he had been unconsciously asking himself why he remained here in the Ningenkai. Why did he put up with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and the senseless missions they went on? Why did he make it part of his day to see Kurama at least once before he went to sleep? Why did he _care?_ "Hn. You know the reason you stay. Why do I continue to deny the inevitable truth? It's always been there... Like a cold, hard slap in the fucking face." His thoughts continued, making his scowl deepen. "You do care. You make pains to watch that kitsune day in and day out. You worry when he's not in your sight, you fight and fear for him when he's in danger, you feel vulnerable when he's not at your side, and you feel inadequate in his presence. You return to him like a trained dog every night, to watch over him and protect him when he sleeps; something you do for no one else, not even Yukina."

Pushing off of the door, Hiei about faced and silently entered the room. He found Yusuke sitting up against the wall, sleeping, and Genkai rocking slightly in her chair, eyes trained on the resting kitsune. The room was dark, the pale moonlight flooding the room through the window in a ghostly glow. A small shiver ran through him when his eyes landed on the porcelain face, bathed in the soft light. Kurama's form seemed ethereal, like a god almost.

"You wish to be alone with him?" Genkai's rasping voice cut through the silence like a rusty knife. Hiei nodded once, his eyes never leaving that face until Genkai moved to stir Yusuke. He watched intently as both shuffled out of the room and closed the door behind them with a soft click.

"_What does this link have to do with anything?" Kurama asked in a soft, curt voice._

"_While this link is a great asset, it is also a tremendous drawback. Our souls are very different, Shuichi. When it comes to the matter at hand, they are as different as night and day. This conflict is causing great stress on that barrier that separates us, and it is about to break."_

"_There wouldn't be a conflict if--."_

"_Have you ever heard of a solitary youko, Shuichi?" For this, Kurama had no reply, but at his puzzled expression, Yoko continued. "Obviously, you have not. That is because they do not exist."_

"_What are you saying exactly?"_

"_Youko's are a very unique species. Where many, if not most demons prefer isolation, youko's do not. A youko's sole purpose in life is companionship. We are outlandishly godlike creatures that thrive from communication, whether it be lust, friendship, partnership, brotherhood, even rivalry. This was Inari's spoken law to the first youko that he sent to walk the planes of the Makai. Without this communication, our very soul begins to deteriorate."_

_Kurama's eyes widened as his mind struggled to take all of this information in at once. Deteriorate? A youko can lose his soul simply from isolation? Yes, finally he could place the look in Yoko's eyes. Emptiness. Yoko's eyes were as barren and lifeless as the black space enclosed around the both of them._

………

Hesitantly, he made his way to the bed and positioned himself on the side, next to Kurama. The world around him went utterly silent, nothing but the fox's steady, even breathing met his highly trained ears. The scent of roses and spice surrounded him and he drank it in. One hand went to his forehead to remove the strip of cloth warding his jagan eye, as the other moved to rest over the kitsune's rising and falling chest.

The skin beneath his hand felt of the smoothest, softest silk, contrasting starkly from the rough hand of the swordsman. Hiei felt like he was touching a piece of heaven, if there was such a thing. Never before had he touched something so beautiful; it was a blessing in his eyes. The thought of only ever being able to touch this creature in it's sleep struck a chord, causing him to wince.

With his now free hand, he reached up and placed it over the cool skin of Kurama's forehead, brushing the scarlet bangs back as he did so. He knew he had to be careful; one false move would do much more harm than good. Closing blood red eyes, he willed his jagan open, and slowly pushed his way into the youko's mind.

"_Youko's were never meant to be alone... We do not just need companionship to be happy, Shuichi; we need it to live. Because our souls are connected through our link, it has given me a better chance to escape this fate, but slowly, over the years, it began to wear at our bond. There is no avoiding it now, Shuichi. Because of our bond, you will be pulled right along with me, until it consumes the both of us."_

"_What exactly are you asking of me? To forget about my love for my best friend?"_

"_Your love is what's killing us, Shuichi. Can't you see that? If not, then you surely feel it. This human emotion is robbing you of your very life. Can you not comprehend what you are sacrificing for a demon who does not understand this emotion you speak of?"_

"_I can't just walk away and act as if the feelings were never there. They won't go away; I don't want them to go away! I love him, damn it! What do I have to do to make you understand?" A feeling of helplessness washed over the redhead and his hands began to shake uncontrollably with anger and frustration. He couldn't accept what Yoko was asking of him._

"_Love is the greatest human flaw, Shuichi. It can make you, then break you in an instant. Are you willing to yield to such a weakness at the stake of your life? For Hiei?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Why? What do you see in him that you believe you can never find in another?"_

"_Everything...It's difficult to explain, but when he's near me, I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. Hiei accepts me for who I am, and to me, it feels as if an enormous burden has been lifted off my shoulders. At the end of the day, if I am nothing else, I am Hiei's best and most loyal friend. That thought alone has carried me through many cold nights. When Hiei is near me, I feel so alive and young. Nothing in the world can compare to it. When I look into his eyes, I see everything I have ever searched for, but above that, I feel complete."_

"_You feel that he completes you, Shuichi?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then admit to him your feelings. If he accepts, maybe he can bring us both completion, and we would never have to worry about falling into this situation again. I know nothing of love, for I have never felt such a thing, but you, Shuichi; you were born into a family that taught you how to feel emotions considered forbidden by my race. Your flaw just might be the foundation of which we build a prosperous future, but if you should fail, our very existence that hangs in the balance, will most likely be lost."_

"_If I should fail, my existence would be meaningless."_

"_He's watching us, Shuichi." Yoko said in a soft voice, his ears twitching ever so slightly._

"_Who?"_

"_Can you not feel his presence? He's looking for you, calling you back to the world of the living. I must say I'm impressed that he would venture here with no true understanding of the consequences, or perhaps... he knows full well what could happen to him."_

"_Hiei..."_

"_Wake up, Shuichi, and admit your flaw." Yoko's voice was rich and enchanting. When Kurama looked around as if trying to find the intruder and looked back, the youko was gone, and the soft echo of his voice was fading into the abyss._

Kurama blinked open emerald green eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. The silvery silhouette of his beloved was the first thing he saw, and it sent a warm rush of feelings straight to his stomach. It was Hiei calling him back, and that brought him great relief.

"Hiei..."

A/N: There's the fourth chapther. Whew, this is really going fast. Too bad it's like 2:30 in the morning and my brain is fried. Oh well, who needs their brain when they've got motivation and an undying love for yaoi! .


	4. Heat Of The Moment

A/N: Since I already had this chapter written, I think I'll post this one and the next one before I go to bed. Who knows, I just might pull off an all nighter with bon bons and coffee for fuel. Eh… Not likely, but I'll try my hardest. Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!...Wow... That kinda spoils it, doesn't it?

Chapter 4

The youkai remained motionless and silent, opting to stare at the kitsune with veiled crimson eyes. In truth, he was sorting though all the new emotions running rampant inside him, and wondering at the words spoken to Yoko by Shuichi. He had caught the tail end of the conversation, but it was enough to ensure the next course of action. Nothing had ever felt as right as his relationship with the thousand year old youko, and now it had the chance to progress into something he had never thought possible between the two of them. He had to choose his cards carefully, provide Kurama, and himself, with the proof that this could actually work, actually have a happy ending to both their internal problems. He knew he cared for the fox like he cared for no other, and he was pretty sure Kurama felt the same way, but he never expected Kurama to fall in love with someone like him.

Hiei's silence was misinterpreted. Kurama then knew that Hiei knew about his feelings, and the youkai's indifference frightened him. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes as he reached towards the figure in the dark.

"Hiei... I'm so sorry. Please don't leave--." The redhead whispered faintly in a weeping voice.

"At the end of the day, if I am nothing else, I am your best and most loyal friend... That thought alone has carried me through many cold nights, Kurama." His voice was soft and calm when he took Kurama's reaching hand into his own and held it tightly. "You're a fool, Kurama, falling for someone like me." Hiei breathed out a sigh of frustration; Kurama knew so much of him, but so little about him. He couldn't comprehend why his friend would take such a leap without knowing where he would land. He had to make the kitsune aware of what he thought he wanted, whether he would change his mind in the end, or not. "No one in the three realms in their right mind would love me, Kurama. You know that. I am forever cursed with this forbidden name... Just because you have chosen to care for me, does not execute the fact that I am unloved and unworthy of those of even the lowest class."

"I-I understand that," Kurama whispered, "but I could care less about the rest of the world. I know I love you. I _know _I love you. Hiei, if I cannot have you by my side for the rest of my life, I know I could not go on living. If it weren't for you, this problem would be easily solved, but I would go on living never truly knowing who I am."

"Why?"

"Because you are a part of me, Hiei. A vital part of me that can never be replaced by someone else." Hiei closed his eyes in the silence of midnight as the tears threatened to fall. Hiei knew Kurama was struggling with his emotions as much as he was. "Without you, Hiei, I am nobody. I am nothing but alone and insignificant. You are my life, Hiei."

In the back of his mind, he felt Kurama getting closer, and closer, until he felt warm lips descending upon his, gently, slowly, soft against his own. It wasn't timid; neither was it rough. It was just perfect, the way it should be. Then he surrendered to it, closing his eyes, this moment of bliss never to be missed.

Kurama was like nothing on earth, and nothing in heaven, neither was he anything in between those two worlds. He belonged to another, in a world where colors ruled. In his own, there were only shades of gray. There was no black. There was no white. Therefore, this world from which Kurama existed was very different from his. He didn't deny it.

"I… I think I love you too, Kurama."

A kiss, a gentle kiss, he planted on the redhead's forehead and trailed it down to his lips. They felt everything like heaven, but less than that, even. It was like kissing a lost angel, not yet fallen, but no longer perfect. Kurama had already stopped his tears, still breathing harshly, but to Hiei, it sounded just like a melody.

Trailing his way around the redhead's jaw line, Hiei blew butterfly kisses around it. He enjoyed the soft sensation of skin and a rare smile; he could see it even behind his closed lids. Kurama sighed and arched back, his own pale fingers running through the hair the color of the Midnight sky. Hiei's eyes were so wonderful, close to the roses of the Makai, and the rich gems of the royal crown. An uncut ruby buried deep within the forests of time. That was it.

Kurama absently slid out of his shirt, as Hiei pushed him down into the soft covers. The fire demon did the same, shedding off his tank top, tossing it aimlessly on the floor, as opposed to Kurama's chucking his at the dressing table. Crimson eyes opened, the loveliest sight in the world greeted him.

Kurama, pale and flawless, pressed against the sheets white enough to resemble snow. Moonlight beat down on him, though indirectly, framing his perfection with a halo. Hiei grinned affectionately, pushing one eartail back and away from the fair face. A smile to greet him, he could clearly see it now.

He leaned in, kissing the pale neck, and moving down slowly over the redhead's chest and stomach. Every inch of white skin he remembered perfectly, every arch, every light touch on his hair, fingers fair as snow and smooth as sleet. Kurama was shaped of ice, a warm ice, and it never melts.

They were both now undressed, Kurama sitting up to undress himself. It was difficult to undress another person, truthfully speaking. Romantic as it might be, it was hard, and really irritating sometimes. Hiei smiled. He knew of Kurama's anxiety, and how he wanted Hiei not to regret a single moment. The redhead was like a child, frightened and insecure.

The redhead took a deep breath, relaxing against the coverlets and the large comforter. The youkai had noted it; Kurama was a sucker for comfort. No matter how warm it was; he loved being wrapped in it.

"Look, let's put this on the floor, otherwise it'll get dirty and you can't use it tonight…"

"That's okay," Kurama murmured. "I don't mind being wrapped up in something else…"

Hiei laughed heartily. "Yeah, okay, so, that's an invitation?"

"More like an order," the redhead looked up at him, his fingers twining with the dark strands. "An order from your lover, Jaganshi."

"I just can't resist a bossy lover," Hiei agreed.

With that, all conversation ended between the two. Kurama somehow felt secure, even when all was silent except for Hiei's breathing, and his, their soft, reassuring sighs, and kindly smiles from the youkai. Moonlight beamed on the two of them, making Hiei seem more like a pixie from a foreign fairytale. The daisies bordering his windowsill danced in the moving wind, and owls sang outside.

Hiei thrusting gently, asking if it was too fast, too harsh, but he absently overlooked it all. The redhead lay back, gasping, almost exhausted, even as the rush of adrenaline swallowed his senses up and pushed him into a white oblivion. Hiei followed suit, and then all was white, bright, and the world was shut off.

………….

A/N: Little short, but there's your lemon. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
